freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy/Withered
Main = '''Withered Foxy' is the older, withered incarnation of Foxy making his first appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Physical Appearance Withered Foxy's suit has become even more tattered and the fur on his left ear has come off completely. The teeth of his endoskeleton are now clearly visible, this being true with every old animatronic. However, in comparison to Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, or even his brand new counterpart Mangle, Foxy actually seems to be in better shape, since, just like Withered Freddy, the worst damage he has on him are just some huge rips. Unlike some of the aforementioned animatronics, Foxy is not entirely stripped off his costume, nor is he missing his face or any limbs. Notably, the design of the original rips have changed or enlarged slightly and resemble the type of rips seen on Withered Freddy, showing off the upper portion of his endoskeleton arms. The sides of his face and his chin are now much more pointed. The fur on his lower torso is almost completely missing, revealing his endoskeleton. Like Withered Chica, he has three toes in this game, instead of two. Oddly, both teaser pictures show Foxy with the standard LED "eyes", while his appearance in the trailer displays him as if he still has his yellow eyes from the first game. Foxy also lacks eyebrows, like every other old animatronic, excluding Freddy and Golden Freddy. His black dots on his snout have been removed, and his nose is smaller and sport nearly-visible nostrils as well. His hook is dangerously sharp, and it seemingly can bend and swivel. Parts from both sides of his upper lips are missing, to make him look like he's snarling. According to Phone Guy on Night 2, Foxy's appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the older animatronics that took place before they got scrapped for the newer models, such as Mangle."Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever." - Phone Guy, Night 2 Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 According to Phone Guy, Withered Foxy is replaced by what was once a redesigned version of Foxy, now named "Mangle" as a result of being permanently damaged. Parts/Service is the only room in which Foxy will appear on camera. If all of the other animatronics have already left, he can appear standing in the middle of the room. He will also come directly back here when the player manages to repel him. Withered Foxy will then make his way back to the hallway outside of the Office. Withered Foxy's behavior is quite different when compared to the first game. He starts at the Parts/Service area before making his way to the hallway outside The Office and will try to pounce the night guard from there. Withered Foxy, along with the Puppet, completely ignores the Freddy Fazbear Head; the only way to prevent Foxy from attacking is to shine the Flashlight down the hall at him a couple of times while he is there. After doing so, the player must bring up the monitor and Foxy will be gone. It is possible to get rid of Withered Foxy just by shining the light, however that will consume more time and power, thus it is not recommendable. According to Phone Guy, this causes him to either be "reset" or stunned, and he will eventually return to the Parts/Service room to continue the cycle. If BB enters the room, the player's lights will be disabled, revoking the ability to counter Foxy. Unless the player is close enough to 6 AM, Foxy will most likely cause a "Game Over". Withered Foxy is active on every night regardless of how high is AI is. The night modes where Foxy's AI is above 0 are listed as follows: * 20/20/20/20 * Double Trouble * Foxy Foxy * Freddy's Circus * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Withered Foxy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, along with his original re-created incarnation. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen in the box of animatronic parts in the Office, with his hook only visible. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. His role is replaced by his phantom counterpart Phantom Foxy. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Withered Foxy appears in the FNAF 2 mode. His behavior is similar as it was in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Withered Foxy will regularly approach the Office with the intention of attacking them as the other toy animatronics will do so. He starts in the Parts/Service room. Upon activating, Withered Foxy will peek out from one of the doorways to the Party Rooms. To fend him off, the player must activate the light button to send Foxy away. Doing so will successfully repel him, forcing Foxy to reset his pattern. However, failing to halt Foxy with light will result in a jumpscare, ending the night. Withered Foxy also appears in the Trick or Treat level from the Curse of Dreadbear DLC, alongside the rest of the Withered animatronics and BB, where he is one of the possible animatronics that can answer the door. If he is the animatronic that answers the door, the player must put on the Foxy mask, or else he will jumpscare them. FNaF World With his playable counterpart appearing in the RPG spin-off FNaF World, his original version also appeared as the antagonist in Update 2's minigame Foxy.EXE, a parody of Creepypasta horror games. This incarnation of Withered Foxy is shown to be malevolent and mysterious. He is voiced by Marc Martel. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay FoxyInPartsAndService.png|Withered Foxy standing alone in Parts/Service. Foxy Down The Hall.png|Withered Foxy down the hall. BonnieFoxyHall.png|Withered Bonnie and Withered Foxy in the hall. 600.png|Withered Foxy and Mangle in the hall. EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg|Rare eyeless Withered Foxy that will infrequently appear when starting a night. Brightened FoxyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Withered Foxy alone in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. FoxyandMangleHWBright.png|Withered Foxy and Mangle in the hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous FivengtBefreddy.jpg|Withered Foxy as seen in the fourth teaser for the second game. Foxy deactivated.png|Withered Foxy as seen from the game's trailer. FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Withered Foxy in the minigame, "SAVETHEM". Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Transparent Toy Scraps.png|Texture of Withered Foxy's hook arm along with the rest of the dismantled Toy animatronics. FNaF3_Office.png|Withered Foxy's hook sticking out of the box in The Office. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gameplay WFoxy.jpg|Withered Foxy in the gallery. Models and Animations Withered Foxy Parts & Service.png|Withered Foxy standing in Parts & Service. 3333.png|Withered Foxy in the gallery render. FNaF_VR_Whitered_Foxy.png|A view of Withered Foxy's untextured and unfinished model prior to the update. Miscellaneous CFE656A5-CE19-4094-8D4F-8C3C6FB75FF0.png|Withered Foxy in the Exotic Butters image. ICO_WitheredFoxy.png|Withered Foxy's gallery icon. ICO_Prize_WFoxy_AF.png|Withered Foxy's action figure icon. FNaF World Foxy exe 1.png|Withered Foxy in the background of the first part of the minigame of Foxy.EXE. Foxy exe 2.png|Withered Foxy in the background of the first part of the minigame of Foxy.EXE, after completion. Foxy exe 3.png|Withered Foxy in the background of the second part of the minigame of Foxy.EXE. Foxy exe 4.png|Withered Foxy in the background of the last part of the minigame of Foxy.EXE. Foxy exe end.png|Withered Foxy in the background of the end of the minigame of Foxy.EXE. Foxy exe death.png|Withered Foxy after the player dies in Foxy.EXE. WFoxy7.png|Withered Foxy in the icon of Foxy.EXE. Miscellaneous Thankyou.jpg|Withered Foxy featured with all (excluding the phantoms, shadows, and JJ) of the other animatronics throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. Withered_Foxy_Merchandise_Render.png|Withered Foxy's official render for merchandise products. witheredfoxy4.png|Official Withered Foxy render. |-|Audio = FNaF World Throughout the Minigame Foxy.EXE, the player will hear Withered Foxy speak to them. |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *From the Custom Night menu, Withered Foxy's name is actually a simple name from his original counterpart until his official name reveals in the release of The Freddy Files. *Withered Foxy and the Puppet are the only two animatronics that are not affected by the Freddy Fazbear Head. *While the original Foxy does not appear anywhere in the second game, he strangely appears in the third teaser with Mangle instead of Withered Foxy. It is noted that the original Foxy's eyes from this teaser are glossy-black with white pupils. *Withered Foxy is the only animatronic that is stopped by the Flashlight alone. The other animatronics, excluding The Puppet, which is distracted by the Music Box, are stopped by both the Freddy Head and merely delayed by the Flashlight, with Golden Freddy being an exception for this, as the Flashlight can trigger an attack if shined at for too long. *During the Night 3 phone call, Phone Guy claims that Foxy was always his favorite animatronic character."Did... uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite." - Phone Guy, Night 3 *It is possible for Withered Foxy to disappear from Parts/Service without giving a static error. **The same is also true for BB. *In the Custom Night, Withered Foxy is still moderately active even if his A.I. level is set to 0. If he were deactivated on Level 0, BB wouldn't have much effect on some of the Custom Night's presets. *There is an extremely rare chance that the player can make it to 6 AM just as Withered Foxy is about to leap out and attack, as shown here. *Withered Foxy can also cause a jumpscare in his special Death Minigame. As soon as the player completes it, Withered Foxy will lunge through the screen, sending the player back to the Main Menu. *Rarely, upon starting a night, the player may encounter an image of an eyeless Withered Foxy, similar to the eyeless Bonnie from the first game. **This image may also be found when changing Night 7's settings as shown here. **The image may also be rarely seen when starting any other night, the recorded nights being 1, 3, and 7. *On Night 6, Withered Foxy seems to be able to randomly attack either without appearing or only appearing for very short amounts of time in the hall outside the Office. *Withered Foxy can attack even if any other animatronic is inside the Office. *Withered Foxy and his toy counterpart, Mangle, are the only main animatronics that do not appear on the main menu. *Withered Foxy and the Puppet are the only animatronics who can appear in the Office while another animatronic is there. *Withered Foxy, the Puppet, and Toy Chica are the only animatronics to never enter the Office aside from when attacking. **Withered Foxy is the only old animatronic to never enter the Office aside from when attacking. **Withered Foxy is also the only old animatronic who physically leaps at the night guard when attacking. *When Withered Foxy is alone in the Office's corridor, he is hunched over in the middle of the walkway, at the far end, his mouth half gaping open. When he is with another animatronic (Withered Bonnie or Mangle), he is positioned more to the left, with a more upright position, standing even closer to the entrance of the Office, with his mouth fully gaping open. In both positions, he is holding his hooked right hand up as if he intends of dismembering the night guard on the spot. *When Withered Foxy jumps at the night guard, he is always shown jumping from directly in front of the player's line of sight, even if the night guard is not facing the hall at a 90-degree angle. **This can result in the illusion of Withered Foxy emerging from the wall if the player is looking at either edge of the Office. **This can also happen with the Puppet and Golden Freddy. *Withered Foxy and Mangle are the only pair of counterparts who can regularly be seen in the same room together. They often both appear in the hallway outside of the Office. *Withered Foxy is one of the few animatronics to not have a repeating jumpscare. *Withered Foxy, along with Withered Freddy, is one of the two characters whose models are reused for the spin-off game FNaF World from the Five Nights at Freddy's universe in the "Foxy.exe" minigame. **He also has a voice, which is speculated to be canon. *During the game's development, Scott recently replied to the mail message that "Foxy will be back, in more ways than one." *When Withered Foxy is in Parts & Service, his endoskeleton pelvis isn't connected to anything other than the "spine" of it. *There is a glitch that makes Withered Foxy jump and attack through the Monitor when the player is viewing it. As seen here. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Withered Foxy, along with Withered Golden Freddy, is one of the two withered animatronics to have their models reused for the phantom animatronics, that being Phantom Foxy. *Withered Foxy is the only original animatronic to be visible in the box of animatronic parts in the Office. **However, it is possible the parts of Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, and Withered Chica are inside the box, even though they are too difficult to see since they're hidden under the toy animatronics' parts. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *Before the update on September 14, 2019 was patched, Withered Foxy's unfinished model could be found in the game's files. **It's also important to note that the classic Foxy has a very similar behavior to him in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 during the FNAF 2 levels. **In the latest patch for the game, pressing the button in the Exotic Butters basket reveals a screenshot of Withered Foxy, along with the rest of the withered animatronics, hinted that they will be added in a future update. FNAF World *The lisp in Withered Foxy's voice may be a result of the voice provider's Canadian accent. References Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Withereds Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear